Hearts Are Divas
by 1FanGirlGeek
Summary: Will and Tessa has been best friends ever since Tessa moved in next door to Will. Will has started to develop feelings for Tessa that are stronger than friendship. The only thing keeping Will back from asking Tessa out is the fact that she has a boyfriend. Rated T because YOLO. Tessa OC and Tessa Will
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a new story I'm writing. I've actually had this typed and ready for about a month now but I've delayed posting it. Now that a lot of high-school-based fanfics are posted, I decided to post mine now so I don't get accused of stealing their plot. There are a lot of high school stories with the same idea (like nicoleherondale's Clarity, which I absolutely love) but I promise I haven't stolen anything from them. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Follow, favorite, and especially, review!**

**Disclaimers: most ideas belong to nicoleherondale and The Iron Sister**

Tessa Gray ran a brush through her hair in a rush. She had over-slept on the first day of school! Her neighbor, and her best friend, had thrown pebbles at her window repeatedly until she had woken up.

Now here she was, hurriedly brushing her teeth and putting on her makeup. Tessa didn't wear much makeup-she wore mascara to bring out her eyes and a faint shade of pink lipstick. She pinned her hair up at the top of her head and put on her favorite jeans. She wore a simple gray tee and some plain black converse. Her mother's necklace rested against her chest, it's ticking sounds comforting. Tessa quickly grabbed her backpack and raced out of the door.

She walked over to where her best friend was waiting for her, leaning against his car and checking his watch with a smirk. "5 minutes. That, I believe, is a record," Will said, opening the car door for her like a gentleman.

Tessa gave him a playful shove in his chest as she got into his black convertible. Will jogged around the car and sat, not bothering to buckle his seat belt. He backed out of his driveway, which was right next to Tessa's, and headed to their school, The Institute, home of the Shadowhunters.

"Where's Cecily," Tessa asked, curious about where Will's sister was.

"She caught a ride with the _Lightworm_," Will spat out his name as if it were poison.

Tessa sighed. "You can ateast try to be nice to him, for Cecily's sake," she said to Will, who was the most stubborn and arrogant person she knew.

Will threw his hands up in exasperation. "Yes, and ducks are going to be extinct tomorrow. Some things just never happen. Get over it Tess," but he was saying that last part more to himself.

Tessa smiled to herself. She liked it when he called her Tess. It was the nickname he had given her when they were children. She loved the way he said it; the hard T and how he caressed the s's.

Coming to an unexpected stoplight, Will suddenly slammed on the brake. Tessa groaned.

Will only smirked, shooting forwards when the light turned green.

"Will, you know I get car sick," Tessa complained, rubbing her forehead.

Will hid is inner worried feelings by raising his eyebrows sarcastically. "Well then maybe you should ride the bus."

Tessa set her chin. "Maybe I will," she huffed. She crossed her arms and turned away from him. Will's face dropped, his smirk vanishing.

"Tess, I'm sorry. I was only kidding. I'll try to be more careful-" he panicked.

"Will, I am joking. There is no way I would survive 2 minutes on a high school bus. It's just fun to tease you," she said wrinkling her nose at him. Will found it absolutely adorable.

Will glared playfully at her. "Yeah? Well it won't be so fun when you're siting in a smelly hell-hole filled with obnoxious perverted teenage boys," he said, hoping she couldn't hear the protective tone in his voice.

She did. "Aww," she cooed. "Is Will worried about me?" She had no idea.

"Of course," he said, his voice still the same serious and protective tone as before. "Your my best friend."

It was always reassuring to Tessa to hear that from him. When Jem transferred here about a year or so ago, her and Will had drifted a little apart. At the time, Tessa had thought he was replacing her because he was acting different around her. But now looking back on it, it was stupid of her to think that. They've been inseparable since kindergarten.

Will pulled into the school parking lot, the yard filled with high school students. There could not have been more proof of real-life stereotypes than in the schoolyard. There were the nerds, siting under a tree solving calculus problems for fun. Will's social group, the jocks, wearing Letterman jackets and throwing a football around. The burn-outs, getting stoned on the side of the school. Then lastly, Tessa and Will's friends who were siting at a picnic table and talking about their summer.

Will took the keys out of the ignition and Tessa grabbed her backpack. They crossed the schoolyard, Will winking at girls as they passed and Tessa clutching books to her chest, keeping her head down. She was never the social one. She was always shy while Will was the most popular guy in the school. Opposites attract, Tessa thinks to herself.

The best friends walk up to the table where their friends were siting. Sophie sat with Cecily who sat next to Gabriel, who sat next to Gideon, who sat next to Jem.

Will went up to Jem and they did that manly thing guys do where they grab hands and do this chest-bump thing, slapping each other on their backs. Tessa sat down across from Sophie and Cecily.

"Sophie! Cecily! How are you both?" Tessa smiled.

Cecily grinned. "You talk as if I hadn't seen you at all in the past three months. You and Will spent almost everyday of summer together. Not to forget, I'm his sister."

"Unfortunately, I never can," said Gabriel next to Cecily.

"And you, Sophie?" Tessa asked.

Sophie smiled. "It was wonderful! My family and I visited my grandma at her house in the country side. It was so beautiful out there!"

"I'm glad to hear that," Tessa said politely.

Then out of nowhere, strong arms where encircling her waist. "Guess who," a deep male voice said, which Tessa could identify almost immediately.

"Danny!" She said, hoping off of the bench to hug her boyfriend. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you more," Daniel said, pulling back to kiss her.

Tessa smiled against his lips, missing the way he kissed her. Tessa broke the kiss when she heard someone clear their throat.

Will. "We should probably get to class, the bell is about to ring," he said to Tessa, his voice full with some unreadable emotion. _That's weird_, Tessa thought. _Since when has Will been worried about getting to class on time._

"_Herondale_," Daniel spat, his arms around Tessa's waist. Will looked to Tessa, Daniel, Daniel's arms, and back again. Tessa shivered at his hard gaze. If looks could kill, Daniel would be dead, his arms detached from his body.

"_Brooker_," Will replied with the same amount of venom in his voice.

"I can walk Tessa to her class when she wants to be," Daniel said, his tone dangerously low.

"That's very generous of you," Will said sarcastically. "But I already promised her I would," Will's voice was also low, daring Daniel to challenge his.

"That's very generous of you," Daniel mocked. "But I am her boyfriend, not you."

Will's eyes were blazing, shining with pure hate. He stepped up to Daniel and pushed him in the chest. "You listen here-" he started.

Daniel starts to push him back. "STOP," Tessa screamed at them. "Stop, right now, both of you!" She pushed her way between them. Holding them apart at her arm's length. "You are _not_ going to fight on the first day of school. I won't let it happen."

They had started to form a crowd, everyone circling around the scene. Tessa released the fronts of their shirts and walked over to a tensed and protective Will. She grabbed his taunt wrist, his hands in fists. "Come on, lets go to class," she said turning around to wave to her friends. Daniel stood still, glaring at Will as they walked away from the crowd.

"What the hell, Will!" Tessa yelled at him when they were away from the other students.

"Look, Tessa, I'm sorry," he said. "Let me explain." The hallways were too crowded. Tessa sighed looking around.

"Fine, but not here," she said, pulling him into the Janitor's Closet under the stairs. She pulled the chain in the middle of the quaint room, turning on the light. Tessa and Will had found this place when she was a freshman. This was their secret room.

It was close quarters in here. Tessa was pushed slightly against Will, making Will's heart flutter. He was aware of her; the way she bit her lip in frustration, her small but strong hand on his wrist. Will gulped.

"Ok," Tessa said. "Talk."

"I don't like your boyfriend," Will said, getting straight to the point.

"Well no shit Sherlock. But why? Why do you hate him so much and why do you have to fight him every time you see him?" Tessa demanded.

"Because he has you," Will said softly.

Tessa was shocked. She put her hands on his chest. "You also have me. Don't you dare think that Daniel will take me away from you. We've been friends too long for that."

Will's breath hitched in his throat at the feel of her hands on his chest. How he ached to kiss her. But she said _friends_. The word Will now hated most.

Will was silent. He took her hands in his and held them between them, looking down at their entwined fingers.

"Will," Tessa breathed. "Say something."

Will shook his head. "I can't," he said. "I can't do this anymore."

Tessa sighed with relief. "Then don't. You don't have to fight with Daniel. Don't"

Will shook his head more, dropping her hands. He looked her strait in the eyes. "That's not what I meant." He then opened the closet door and left, slamming the door shut behind him.

Tessa stood, shocked. _What did he mean by that?_ After all of these years, Tessa thought she might understand Will. How wrong she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: most ideas for this story belong to nicoleherondale and The Iron Sister**

Tessa walked to her second class alone, worrying about Will. Having almost all of her classes with him, Tessa expected to see him in first period. He wasn't there. Tessa sighed to herself. It wasn't like it wasn't normal for Will to skip class. In fact, Tessa isn't surprised at all. She just hoped him ditching didn't have anything to do with their earlier conversation.

What was his problem, anyways? What can he not do anymore? Ugh, boys!

Speaking of which, Daniel was siting in the back of the classroom when she entered her next period. He waved her over, but she purposely ignored this, walking to the front of the room and taking a seat. Tessa looked around anxiously when the bell rang. Will still wasn't here. It was only on occasion that Will skipped two classes in a row. Yep, this definitely had something to do with their 'talk'.

The class was a blur. The first day of school is pretty boring, watching the same initiation videos we have been for the last 2 years. Being a Junior, everything was familiar to me.

Will, Jem, Daniel, and the other guys are all Seniors. The only reason I have classes with Will and the others is because I am taking higher-level classes. It may look good on college applications, but they are hard as hell. I almost didn't survive last year in pre-calculus. If it hadn't been for Danny's tutoring, I wouldn't have.

Danny. I quickly glance over my shoulder at him. He's staring at me with pleading eyes. I shake my head at him, turning back around to face the front.

K don't know why I'm mad at him. For now, I can blame it on my teenage hormones, but if Will doesn't return soon, I can let myself blame it on the fight this morning.

The bell rings and I quickly duck** (lol OMG see what I did there? I didn't even plan that idek wth is wrong with me tonight?) **out of the classroom so Danny doesn't try to talk to me. I find Jem in third period and sit next to him.

"Hey, have you seen Will?" I ask, hoping he has and I'm just overreacting.

But my hopes are crushed when Jem knits his eyebrows together. "No, I haven't, and we had plans to meet up after second period," he says. "I last saw him running towards his car before first period. I thought he forgot something and would be back by now. He isn't."

I get slightly dizzy from the impact of this news. He left. Running. Car. Left. Tessa knew how reckless Will could be when he drove.

I started panicking that he got into a car crash, my mind flashing to our car ride this morning. "Oh, Jem," I say sadly, tears filling my eyes.

"Hey," he said putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure he's ok. He knows how to take care of himself."

I let out a breath of relief. Jem is so kind and caring that I couldn't help but believe him. "I sure hope so," I say, and I really do.

I went through more classes, each time my worries growing when I didn't see Will. In this time I had without him here, I looked back on all of our memories together. Him, picking me up and carrying me home when I fell at the park. Me, waking up most nights to the sounds of pebbles hitting my window, which was right across from Will's. Us, hanging out in the abandoned Janitor's Closet. Every time I thought of him I pinched myself, hoping he was here in reality.

When lunch time came, I sat, moping, picking through my salad. Will likes salad. I pushed my tray away, my appetite gone. I've felt sick to my stomach all day. Maybe I can go home to see if Will is there.

I stood up, telling everyone I didn't feel very good, and made my way toward the nurses office. On the way, I get stopped by a certain someone I've been trying so hard to avoid.

"Talk to me," Daniel said, pleading.

I shook my head. Daniel sighed.

"Why are you mad at me? Is it because of the fight I had with Will this morning? If it is, then I don't see how you are mad at _me_-"

"I'm mad at you, you idiot, because you are the reason he's gone!" I yell at him, not caring when I attracted stares.

Daniel shook his head. "Tessa, I can't believe you. Sometime you act as if you love him more than me." He paused looking at my determined gaze. "Do you?" He asked

I set my chin, not answering. Daniel looked like I just punched him in the stomach when he got what I was trying to tell him. "Not to remind you, Tessa, but I am your _boyfriend_ and have been for 4 months!" He said, his voice raising.

I glared at him. "Yeah? Well that can be arranged!" I shouted at him.

His face contorted, as if he tasted something sour. "Are you breaking up with me?"

I met his hard gaze. "Yes, I am. Consider yourself dumped!" I smile triumphantly.

Daniel's face dropped. "Tessie, please don't do this," he pleaded.

I held up my hand to stop his begging. "It's over, Daniel."

Tessa called him by his full name. That's how you know she's pissed with someone-she calls them by their full name.

"Tessie-" he started.

"Goodbye, Daniel," Tessa said, walking past the crowd that had gathered and to the nurses office.

And, boy, did she feel more nauseous than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

The nurse had decided, although Tessa wasn't running a fever, that she had best go home. Tessa liked the school nurse. She had gotten to know her really well when she had to take P.E. as a freshman. The nurse, Mrs. Iratze, said that she looked green in the face and said she'll let this one slide and let her go home. Mrs. Iratze asked if she had anyone to call to pick her up, and Tessa knew who immediately.

* * *

><p>Will laid on his bed, tossing the football to himself. After he left the school, he had cruised around the scenic part of London, trying to clear his head. He finally gave up, learning that every train of thought led to Tessa.<p>

Tessa. Will's heart ached just at the mention of her name. Will was never one to have feelings like this, so when he first learned he was in love with his best friend, he avoided Tessa. He had never wanted to have deep feelings for anyone, so he thought that would be the best way. Eventually, he found out that his feelings for Tessa was dominate, and he being cruel torturing himself. He kind of deserved it, though, putting Tessa through a hard time while he was distant from her. They've been inseparable since kindergarten. **(A/N I know I repeated myself here, but I thought it would be touching for both of them to say this.)**

Will was snapped out of his thought thoughts when his cell rang. Caller ID: Institute High Nurse Office. The nurse's office? Why would they be calling him? Did something happen? _Tessa_, he thought immediately, answering his phone without a second thought. He totally forgot that he was currently skipping school.

"Hello," Will answered anxiously.

"Yes, hello there, Mr. Herondale," Mrs. Iratze said. "Ms. Gray has become ill and has requested that you come and pick her up. Although why yourself is not in school is a secret I will keep. Tessa is waiting here for you, I'll see you soon." Mrs. Iratze hung up. She was always so thoughtful.

Will was out of the door as soon as Mrs. Iratze said 'ill'. He knew the call was about her and, for some reason, had a guilty feeling that her illness was his fault.

Will drove like a bat out of Hades. He pulled right up front and ran inside. It was quiet and empty in the hallways, so Will assumed that everyone was in class. He jogged down to the nurse's office.

He opened the door rather quickly and spotted Tessa immediately. She was propped up on a cot, a cool rag on her forehead.

"Tess," Will breathed, running over to her. He swooped her up in a bone crushing hug.

"Will! Your here!" She said joyfully.

"I'm here. I'll always be right here," Will stroked her hair.

Tessa pulled back from the embrace, remembering something.

"You bastard," she said, her voice scratchy. "You had me worried sick!"

Her words made Will's heart contract. She was worried about him. _Of course, you idiot_, he mentally scolded himself. _You are best friends._

"Look, I know, and I'm sorry. I just needed to clear my head. I never expected it to affect you the way it did. I'm sorry," Will said, taking her face in his hands and stroking her cheekbones with his thumbs.

"I forgive you," she said softly, leaning her forehead against his. Will jumped slightly from this physical contact. Her lips were close, exactly 3 inches away. Oh, how much he wanted her.

"Let's get you home," Will said, scooping her up in his arms with ease. He carried her out of the office, bridal style.

Tessa laughed a shook her head. "This isn't necessary. I can walk. You can put me down."

Will grinned. "I could, but that would involve me letting go of you, which I really don't want to do."

Tessa smiled a little to herself. Then she was suddenly aware; his hands on her back and under her knees, his chest moving up and down as he breathed. Tessa snuggled into his chest, taking in his warmth. Will's breathing got heavier.

Tessa suddenly felt very tired, finding it difficult to keep her eyes open. She let herself drift of into sleep, nestled in his comforting and protective arms.

* * *

><p>When Tessa woke up, she was in a bed that wasn't her own. She moved to get up, but something was stopping her. An arm was draped over her waist, a very familiar arm, that tugged her gently back to bed.<p>

"Don't get up," Will said. "Please, just lay with me for a second."

Tessa did as asked and laid back down. Will pulled her closer against him, burying his face in her neck.

Tessa shivered at this sudden affection. Sure, Will had done this before, as they were best friends, but something about it this time was different. Tessa couldn't put her finger on it.

"Will?"

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing."

Tessa twisted herself in his strong embrace so that she was facing him.

Will looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. His face wasn't as sarcastic-looking as it is now. His dark locks fell in his eyes and his lips were parted slightly. Tessa lifted her hand up and combed back his curling dark hair with her fingers.

Will smiled. "Admiring my good looks, are you?"

Tessa took her hand back, blushing. Blushing? What was wrong with her? She rarely blushes around Will.

Will opened his brilliant blue eyes and stared into her stormy gray ones.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello," Tessa replied

"Are you feeling better," he asked, taking her face in his hands to check to see if she was running a fever.

Tessa just nodded. She couldn't tell him that he was the reason she felt terrible in the first place, and feels better now that he's here. Tessa didn't think that was necessary, though, because she knew he could read her thoughts in her eyes.

"Good." Will sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning._ He looked so adorable_, Tessa thought.

_No Tessa_, she silently cursed herself, _you can not think of him like that. He is your_ friend.

Will glanced down at her in his bed. He smiled slightly to himself, thinking about how he had woken up next to Tessa. That had definitely ranked as one of his top five favorite moments.

Will had woken up many times next to Tessa during sleepovers and such, but this time it was different.

Tessa laid on her back, looking up at him. "What time is it?" She asked.

Will shrugged and checked his phone. "2:00. Cecy gets home in about an hour or so."

Tessa yawned and sat up too. "What are we going to do until then?"

Will grinned mischievously, thinking if a few ideas that he would never voice out loud. "We can watch a movie," he suggested instead.

Tessa agreed so they turned on Will's TV and snuggled back in bed. The only movie that happened to be on was Bring It On. Tessa and Will laughed together, making fun of how cliche and sappy the movie was.

At some point, Will got up and made popcorn. Now him and Tessa were throwing it at the screen, booing when the Clovers won.

Will ran out of popcorn so Tessa was now throwing pieces at him, Will catching them in his mouth easily. One kernel, however, missed and hit him in the eye.

"Oops," Tessa said cautiously, setting her popcorn bowl down.

Will glared at her. "Oh, you are going to pay for that," he said.

He grabbed popcorn out of the bowl and started pelting it at Tessa. Tessa laughed while trying to shield herself with a pillow. "Will, stop!"

"Never! You shall suffer and fall under the power of my...err...popcorn."

Tessa grabbed a handful while he was distracted and attacked. popcorn flew all over the room. Popcorn decorated their hair, the bed, the floor. They were having to good of a time to care. They laughed and pegged each other with the snack.

Tessa and Will were still in the middle of their popcorn battle when Cecily burst through Will's door.

"Hey Will I didn't-oh my!" She exclaimed, stopping where she stood.

"Hey Cecy," Tessa waves in her direction, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

Will holds the bowl, which now only has a single popped kernel in it, out to her. "Popcorn?" He offers.


	4. Chapter 4

Tessa went home after Cecily showed up, knowing here parents would be home not long after. Cecily helped Will pick up the popcorn mess (well in Will's case, eat the popcorn mess) that him and Tessa made, telling Will about everything that happened while he was gone-including the Dessa breakup.

"She what?!" Will's jaw dropped, his mouthful of popcorn falling to the ground.

Cecily shook her head at him. "Will, how many times have Mam and I told you? Chew before you speak." Cecily scooped up the damp popcorn with a dustpan and carried it to the trash.

Will followed her, running up to her side and bouncing up and down like a little girl on Christmas.

"She broke up with him! Why? How?" Will pressed eagerly.

"Geez, Will, calm yourself. I'll tell you when you stop acting like a teenage girl," Cecily sighed.

Will, realizing he just was acting like a girl, sat down on the bed and pressed his lips together to keep himself from talking.

"Ok, thank you. Tessa broke up with Daniel because of the fight you and him had this morning."

Will suddenly felt guilty. Tessa was happy with Daniel, and she broke it off just because Will had a thick head.

Cecily went on. "She started screaming at him saying that he was the reason you were gone. It was intense."

As much as Will wanted to see the moment for himself, and has been dreaming of the day that Tessa was single, he felt the guilt gnawing at his heart.

"It's my fault," Will muttered. "She'll never go out with me now."

Cecily's smile faltered. She knew about Will's crush and tried to help him through the bad stuff whenever she could. "Maybe it is."

Will glared at her. "Thanks for the pep talk."

Cecily shook her head. "But this is good news! Tessa broke up with Daniel for _you_! You should just grow a pair and ask her."

Will sighed, running a hand through his hair. "She'd never go out with a guy like me. A player. She needs someone who she can rely on."

Cecily threw her hands up in exasperation. Did she really have to explain everything to him? "Will, your her best friend. She relies on you more than anyone else!"

It was Will's turn to shake his head. "I don't know, Cecily."

"What don't you know?! Just hike up your skirt and talk to her!"

Will was slowly growing confidence from her words. But not enough. "Can't I just text her or something?"

Cecily put her hands on her hips. "No! Girls hate it when guys do that! Seriously, Will, she's right next door!"

Will scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I don't know. I think I should give her some time to get over her breakup. I don't want to be her rebound."

Cecily finally relented, accepting his excuse. "Fine. But tomorrow, you need to ask her."

"But Cecily," Will whined. "Tomorrow is the kickoff game for the season! Would if she says no? It will affect my playing!" Will knew he was chickening out, but he didn't care.

Cecily groaned. "I can't believe you!" She walked to the door, looking back only once. "Just don't come crying to me when she has a new boyfriend. You had your opportunity."

She left, leaving Will alone with his thoughts and a room full of popcorn.

* * *

><p>Tessa laid in her room, thinking about the events of this afternoon. Will was fine.<p>

Will. Something felt different now when she thought about him. She used to get this feeling about him BD (before Danny), but now that he's out of the picture, the feeling was back.

Tessa knew what the feeling was, but she wished she didn't. She wished that she wasn't in love with her best friend and school player. She wished that she could prevent him from breaking her heart. She used to have Danny to distract her from her feelings, but laying in bed now, single, the old emotions hit her like a brick** (A/N Brason any PJO or HoO fans?)**.

Tessa sighed in frustration. Why did she have to be a girl? Boys don't have to deal with complications like these. Take Will, for instance. He has probably made out with almost every girl in school, taken millions of phone numbers and never called a single one, and never thought twice about a girl. Tessa got the shit end of the stick-not only being a girl, but along with that being in love with the boy who doesn't love.

Tessa was snapped out of her thoughts when her bedroom door opened. Elizabeth Gray walked in, the soft expression on her face that mothers get when their children are sick.

"Oh, my poor baby," she said, walking over to Tessa and sitting next to her on the bed. She put her hands to her face to check for a fever like Will did earlier.

Will. Tessa shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts and to show her mother she was ok.

"Mom, I'm fine. I just got a little nauseous, that's all." Tessa smiled a little to make herself seem more convincing.

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows. "Your not running a fever, but you don't look or sound ok. And I don't mean in a sick way. What happened at school today?"

Tessa cursed silently to herself. Being a therapist, her mother knew all of the signs of teenage depression. Tessa tried to stall. "How did you know I was sick?"

Tessa's mother glanced at her in a weird way, noticing the sudden change of topic. That was another sign of depression. "The school nurse called. She said that you were sick and Will volunteered to drive you home during lunch and make it back in time for 5th period." Elizabeth stared at Tessa with the look she uses to get clients talk to her. "Now what happened today at school?"

Tessa tried to come up with an explanation that didn't involve her being in love with Will. But she couldn't lie to her mom, especially not when she was looking at her the way she was. After racking her brain in the dark, a lightbulb lit up.

"I broke up with Daniel," Tessa sighed, pretending to be depressed about it. It wasn't a lie. Elizabeth bought it, her face softening and her arms reaching out to hug Tessa.

Tessa welcomed the embrace, feeling like she needed a hug. Even if the hug wasn't for the purpose she needed it for.

"It's ok sweetie," Elizabeth cooed, smoothing down Tessa's hair. "It will get better, I promise."

Tessa gave a fake sniffle, imitating a sad smile. "Mom, do you think I can have some alone time for awhile? You know, to sort out my feelings?"

Elizabeth nodded, smiling at her. "Yes, of course. Take all of the time you need."

Mrs. Gray kissed Tessa's forehead and then walked to the door. "You are taking your first heart break very well. You're so strong," she said softly before she left. "I am so proud of you."

Tessa sat in silence, feeling bad for not telling her the real truth. Tessa thought it might feel better, to admit her feelings to someone, but that someone was certainly not her mother.

So instead, she grabbed her phone and texted a certain black haired, blue-eyed person.

_Hey, can we talk?_


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't two minutes before Cecily poked her head into Tessa's room.

"Hey," she said. "Your mom told me. Look, I would be pretty upset too if I just broke up with the boyfriend I've had for months but-"

Tessa shakes her head furiously at her. "No! That's not why I'm depressed. That was just an excuse to get my mom off of my back."

Cecily plops down into Tessa's bunjee chair. "Then what's wrong?"

Tessa sighed, feeling all gooey inside. She liked having Cecily next door. She was a good friend and an excellent listener. She also loved to gossip and have girl chats with her, which is very rare for Tessa. But Cecily is so friendly and comforting, Tessa feels like she can open up to her about anything.

"I like someone," Tessa said, ducking her head so Cecily couldn't see her smile.

Cecily's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree **(A/N I'm making a lot of Christmas metaphors, aren't I?) **

"Eeiiii!" She squealed. "It's so exciting when people have crushes! So, who is he? Do I know him?"

Tessa laughed at Cecily's reaction. "Very well, actually. Yes."

Cecily's face dropped as she thought, the puzzle pieces slowly coming together. When the picture was complete, her jaw dropped.

"No way," she said. "You like Will! You're in love with my brother! It's Will, isn't it?"

Tessa was grinning so much, not being able to form coherent words. She just nodded.

Cecily laughed evilly and triumphantly to herself. "This is perfect! My plan is coming together!"

Tessa's grin dropped. Raising a curious eyebrow she asked, "what plan?"

Cecily stopped laughing and clapping, nervously clicking her fingers together. "Nothing you need to worry about. But Tessie, you should go for it!"

Tessa made a queasy face. "I don't know, Cecy. Wouldn't it be weird, him being your brother and all? And plus, he doesn't even like me back."

Cecily's jaw dropped. She quickly closed it, remembering her promise to Will that she wouldn't say anything. "I'll tell you what, Will's kick off game for the season tomorrow. You should come with me. Everyone will be there and I think a little social event will be good for you. Plus, Will will be there."

Tessa bit her lip, thinking. "Yea, sure, I'll go with you. But, you have to promise not to say anything about this to Will."

Cecily shrugged, waving her hand. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Tessa grabbed Cecily by her shoulders. "Cecy, I'm serious. Will is my best friend and I don't want things to be awkward between us!"

Cecily smiled a little at Tessa's fierceness. "Don't worry. I can keep a secret."

Tessa took her hands away and nodded. "I believe you."

* * *

><p>It was the next morning. Tessa got up earlier than usual, therefore having time to get ready. Today she wore a sweater because London's weather is bipolar. The temperature has dropped to 50 degrees and it was supposed to thunderstorm. It was such a shame too-the weather has been really nice this week, getting up to 70 degrees.<p>

She settled with some dark skinny jeans and a pair of brown knee-high boots that went well with her crème sweater. She just left her hair down in its natural loose curls and wore a brown headband. Her mother's necklace, as usual, laid against the base of her neck.

She had time to eat breakfast this morning, so she helped herself to a bowl of cereal. Her mom walked in, her expression turning into a fake-cheeriness. "Good morning sweetie!"

I literally moan in my cereal. "Mom, I'm ok. Really."

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "Sure. Of course you are." Tessa could hear the sarcasm. She face palmed.

The alarm she set on her phone went off so she took her bowl to the sink. "I got to run, mom. Bye!"

Her mother gave her a kiss on the forehead and waved her off.

Tessa was half way out of the door when she saw Will leaning against his car, not unlike he was yesterday.

"Oh, yea. That reminds me," said Tessa, walking back into the house. "Will's first game is tonight and I was going to go if that was ok with you?"

Elizabeth smiled, supportive. She was glad her daughter was taking this heartbreak so maturely, like a young woman should. The thought brought tears to her eyes. She was growing up so fast. Soon she would slip from her grasp and be gone from her, forever. "I don't know honey."

Tessa blew out a puff of breath, putting on her sad face. "Mom, he's my best friend and he'd want me there to support him. Plus, I think I really need my friends right now."

Elizabeth nodded understandingly and crossed the room to hug her daughter. Tessa felt guilty, oh so guilty, for lying to her mother. But it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Ok," her mom said. "Have fun."

"Thanks mom. You're the best!"

Then Tessa was gone, walking over to where Will was standing. "Hey," Tessa said greeting.

Will winked at her, opening her car door. She got in, smiling at him as she did.

Will himself got in the car and was about to take off when Cecily ran from the house with her bag. "Wait! I need a ride!"

Will sighed, annoyed. "Get in," he said.

Cecily smiled at me from the backseat, making kissy faces and wiggling her eyebrows.

Tessa glared at her in the rearview mirror. It was a silent drive. Nobody said anything until Will cleared his throat. "Cecy, don't think I can't see you," he said, making Tessa blush.

Cecily, however, bubbled with laughter, finding this whole entertaining moment endearing.

"So Tessa," Will said, in attempt to start a conversation. "Cecy told me that you ended things with Daniel," he says shyly, guilt seeping through his voice.

"Look, I'm sorry if it was anything I did or-"

Tessa smiled a little. "No. Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault." Tessa didn't even believe herself. "We weren't getting along that well, anyways," she said, trying to make herself sound more convincing.

"Oh," said Will. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tessa shrugged. "I don't know. It just didn't cross my mind at the time."

"I see," Will says.

Tessa glanced at Cecily in her mirror. She had her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, looking back and forth between the two. Cecily caught her glance and made a wild gesture with her arms. _What?_ Tessa mouthed, sneaking a look at Will to make sure he didn't see anything.

Cecily exhaled loudly and pulled out her phone. Not seconds after, Tessa received a text.

**Did u hear the sound in his voice? He's sooo totes jelly! ;) -Cecy**

_No he's not! He's just curious! And seriously Cecy! You text as if you are an 8 year old! -Tessa_

**Yes he is! I no my bro! And he keeps looking at u when u not noticing! -Cecy**

_Ugh! Stop already Cecy! He is not! -Tessa_.

But Tessa could not help herself but smooth down her hair a little in case Cecily was right.

**Is 2! -Cecy**

_Is not! -Tessa_

**Is 2! -Cecy**

_Is not! -Tessa_

This went on and on. Will watched as the girls texted rather quickly and forcefully.

Tessa finally turned around in her seat and yelled at Cecily who stuck her tongue out in reply.

"Very mature," Tessa said. Cecily just threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I'm not the blind one!" She yelled back, staring at her brother through his rearview mirror.

Will, finding this situation entertaining, blinked when he saw Cecily pointedly looking at him. "What?!" He exclaimed. "I believe my eyesight is in pristine condition!"

Cecily moaned, rolling her eyes. Will pulled up into the school parking lot and Cecily, seeing Gabriel, bolted.

Will turned off the engine and leaned back in his seat. "What was that all about?"

Tessa sighed, rubbing her forehead. "It's complicated."

Will shrugged. "It's Cecily. She's always complicated."

Tessa shook her head at him. "Let me revise your statement. 'She's a Herondale. They are always complicated.'"

Will smirked. "Well played. Anyways, I was wondering if you were going to come to my game tonight?"

Tessa sighed. "Oh, I don't know," she said teasingly.

Will exhaled. "What's it going to take to make you show up? Am I going to have to beg?"

Tessa looked at him with a pouted lip. "I think you might."

Will moaned. "Oh, alright."

They got out of the car, walking around to the back. When Will got down on one knee, he couldn't help but feel giddy with the thought that in a few years from now, he could propose like this. He pushed the idea aside clasping his hands together dramatically and putting on his best puppy dog face.

"Please Tess-"

Tessa held up a hand. "Wait, hold on." She pulled out her phone and hit record. "Ok, now go."

Will sighed and puckered his bottom lip. "Oh Tessa, my dear. Will you please do the honor of coming to my game? I won't play the same without you there! I need my good luck charm! Please, Tessa, Please!" Will reached up and grabbed her hand and brought it to his cheek. "I need you! I'm begging you!"

Tessa felt a lump in her throat, but that got pushed aside by her laughter. His skin was so soft beneath her fingers and his eyes looked so sincere. But it was merely an act, Tessa reminded herself.

She stopped recording and waved the device at Will teasingly. "This is going to be all over Instagram."

Will pretended to look pissed, but inside his words had shook him. Maybe now was the time to ask her, he thought. She looked so beautiful today. Her smile lit up his heart with motivation. But then Will saw the crowd that had formed to watch this little scene. Everyone was laughing and waving phones at him. He couldn't do it here. Not in front of everyone. If he asked Tessa, he wanted it to be a private, sentimental moment to remember.

Tatiana and Jessamine watched from a far, snarling at Tessa. "Who does that slut think she is?" Tatiana exclaimed.

"She knows that I've had dibs on Will for years," Jessamine growled.

"She needs to back off! Or else..." Tatiana clicked her fingers together evilly.

Jessamine gave her best sinister laugh and then the two disapeared into the pool of plots, looking for a wicked one to fish out.

* * *

><p>The day flew by like a breeze to Tessa. Yesterday it seemed so long and painful, but now it didn't. Will being here in most of her classes seemed to help.<p>

Danny didn't try to approach Tessa, not with Will sitting next to her and making her laugh. Daniel has never hated someone so much the way he loathed Will Herondale. Will would crack a joke or a smile and make Tessa giggle. Daniel felt a stabbing pain that he recognized as jealousy.

The time for the football game came. **(A/N don't ask me why they are playing football in London because I have no idea about what goes on over there.)**

Tessa walked with Cecily to the bleachers along with the massive hoard of students. They sat down and started talking.

"So how was your day," Cecy asked. She was only a sophomore, so she didn't have any classes with Tessa or Will or anyone from their 'squad' I guess you could call it.

"Good, I guess," Tessa said simply. Her day actually went pretty well with Will present.

The football players suddenly ran out on to the field, their helmets in their hands. Everyone in the bleachers stood and cheered. Tessa spotted Will immediately at the front, smiling charistematically at the crowd and leading his team onto the field to warmup. Will was the team captain, you see.

"There's Will," Cecily said, pointing at him. "You should go wish him good luck."

Tessa shook her head.

Cecily sighed and pulled Tessa up with her. "It wasn't a question. Plus, I have to talk to Gabriel."

The two girls made their way to the sidelines where Will was, warming up his throwing arm. He was the starting quarterback.

"Hey, Will," Tessa said. Will looked back at her from his throw and smiled.

"Hey Tess. You made it!" He walked over to her and pushed his hair back with his hand.

Tessa rolled her eyes. "I was going to come anyways. There was no way I would miss your first game."

Will's grin widened. "You don't even like football," he said teasingly.

"It's the thought that counts," Tessa said, also smiling.

Cecily had snuck away during this conversation to talk to Gabriel. Tessa barely noticed, though.

"Anyways, I just came to wish you good luck," Tessa said shyly. Will found it adorable. He winked at her.

"I'll win this one for you," he said. Tessa heard the tease in his voice. Although, Will wasn't teasing.

"Herondale!" Coach Lightwood hollered. "Stop flirting and get your butt over here!"

Tessa flushed and Will smirked. He turned to Tessa and winked. "I'll catch you after the game." Then he ran off to the team.

Cecily was still chatting with Gabriel. The coach allowed it since he was his son. Tessa decided not to interrupt them and walked back to the bleachers by herself.

On her way back though, she was stopped by the two girls she hated most. "Look who it is, Tatiana," Jessamine snarled.

"The campus slut," Tatiana hissed.

Tessa raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Stay away from Will," Jessamine warned.

Tessa frowned. "What do you mean? I'm his best friend!"

"_I'm his best friend._ Please. Cut the crap Gray. We are here to warn you and give you a chance," Tatiana growled.

Tessa narrowed her eyes. "Ooo I'm soooo scared," Tessa said sarcastically, wiggling her fingers at them. She picked up a few tips on confidence from Will.

"You don't want to mess with us, Gray. We will make your life miserable," Jessamine threatened.

Tessa folded her arms. "Try me," she said, turning around and walking back to her seat, leaving the two speechless.

Cecily walked back to Tessa when Coach Lightwood finally called Gabriel over. They sat in the front row. Tessa thought it best to not mention her little confrontation from Jessamine and Tatiana. She didn't need her to worry.

"Oo the game is starting!" Cecily exclaimed excitedly. Our team, the Shadowhunters, were playing against Mortmain High, home of the Automatons. **(A/N yes I know it's cheesy and cliché, but I couldn't help myself.)**

We had ball first. Gabriel squatted with the ball, "Hut," he said. He tossed it to Will between his legs and Will made a perfect pass to Jem who was across the touchdown line. The crowd cheered and Will waved and bowed, blowing kisses. He caught Tessa's eye and winked. The coach started yelling at Will to get his head in the game and Tessa giggled.

The game went on like this for hours. The Automatons scored, but the Shandowhunters were far ahead.

Will caught the ball and threw. Sometimes, though, he would catch the opposing team off guard and do a quarterback sneak, running past them and across the touchdown zone. The crowd would go wild, and he would smile when he saw Tessa standing and cheering.

When he did throw, though, he avoided pitching it to Daniel. Will can hold a grudge like nobody he's ever known.

Daniel can too, it looks like. He would try to intercept the ball that Will threw just to try to prove a point. Well they lost many points because of it. The coach took Daniel out of the game.

Cecily decided that she had to use the restroom so she got up and left. Daniel saw his opportunity. Will was on the field and Cecily was in the bathroom. Tessa was all alone.

He walked over to her. "Hey Tessa. Can we talk?" He asked

Tessa, upon seeing him, frowned. "Why! What's there to talk about? We are through."

"Aw, C'mon Tessie, don't say that," Daniel grabbed her hand.

This play was going to determined who won the game. It was the Shadowhunter's third down. They needed this point. Will was tossed the ball. As he threw to Jem, he glanced at Tessa. Big mistake. He saw Daniel flirting with her and holding her hand.

Will was pissed and devastated at the same time. He was to caught up in his thoughts to pay attention to the game. Just as the ball left his hand, he was tackled to the ground. Something popped and twisted and all he could feel was red hot pain.

Tessa glanced over at the game just in time to see Will get knocked into. He went flying and landed on his back. Hard.

"Will!" Tessa screamed, pushing past Daniel and sprinting to the field. The coaches were surrounding his limp body while the other player knelt.

The referee blew the whistle. He counted that as our point, since the ball was out of Will's hand and Jem caught it from the touchdown zone. Will thought it was worth it.

"Son," a coach said. Will was to dizzy to identify who. "Who is here for you? Who has your emergency information?"

"Tessa," Will muttered, but right as he said it, a figure ran to his side and knelt down next to him.

"Will. Oh my gosh, Will. Are you ok?" Tessa took his hand worriedly. Will tried to smirk, but it turned into a wince.

"We are going to have to call and ambulance," a coach said.

Tessa nodded, looking down at Will. "Your going to be ok," she said.

The ambulance came in a few minutes. Cecily came back from the restroom and stood with Tessa as they lifted Will onto a stretcher.

They walked alongside the stretcher, Tessa never letting to of Will's hand. He had his eyes closed and his skin was a sickly pale color. When the arrived at the vehicle, Will muttered something to her before they lifted him in. "Will you ride with me," Will croaked, cracking his eyes open a little to see Tessa.

Tessa leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Of course."

Will didn't know if he was hallucinating the kiss or not, but none of the less, it gave him hopeful thoughts that helped him get through the pain.

Cecily was very worried about her brother, but caught a ride with Gabriel instead because Will had requested Tessa.

Riding in an ambulance is something Tessa had hoped she'd never have to do, but riding in it with Will was an honor. She stroked his hair off of his forehead and traced the outline of his face. Will fell asleep like this, feeling the gentle and loving touch from his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**I don't think I like this chapter very much. I was in a hurry to get it posted for you guys so it is hurriedly written and crappy. I apologize. Let me know what you think ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

It turns out that Will was fine. He just had a minor fracture and a bruised spinal cord. **(A/N I'm sorry if my medical terms are inaccurate. I lack some knowledge in the medical field. I'm 12, cut me some slack!)** The doctors still thought it best to keep him over night to make sure his antibiotics were working. Tessa stayed by his bedside holding his hand. Even if he was unconscious and don't know she was there, she did it anyways. It was the thought that count.

He looks so peaceful, Tessa thought. He's much softer, nicer looking when his eyes are closed and his face isn't in a scowl. If only other people could see this side of him and not the jerk-face player side of him.

Tessa sighed, looking at her watch. It was 12:30 a.m. and Tessa hasn't gotten any sleep. Maybe if she just rested her head down on her arm and...

No. She shook herself awake. She had to watch Will and make sure he's ok. Cecily was dropped of by Gabriel right after the ambulance got there, and she stayed and talked to Tessa for a while. She soon got very tired, and even though she was very worried for her brother, she went home. Will's parents were still in Wales, finishing up some business they had there, so Tessa was the only one here.

Tessa sighed and sipped the coffee she purchased at the cafeteria. It was cold now, for she bought it when Cecily was still here, but the chill sent shivers through her body, keeping her awake.

She looked down at Will's sleeping face again, meeting a pair or violet-blue eyes.

"Will," Tessa breathed, softening her iron grip on his hand.

"Tess," he said back. "What time is it?" He tried to sit up.

Tessa quickly stood to help him, grabbing his shoulders and biceps to keep him steady (and Tessa's hand lingered a little on his muscles).

She flushed. "How are you feeling?"

Will saw her rosy cheeks and smirked. "I feel fine," he said. "Except for the pain in my back the size of my-"

"Hello, Mr. Herondale," the nurse said, coming in to check on him. "I see you are awake. Are you feeling alright?"

Will, having been cut off in the middle of a statement, glared a bit at the nurse. "Yes, I am doing okay, besides the ache in my back."

The nurse furrowed her eyebrows and wrote something down on her clipboard. "Yes, well you took a good size blow to your spine. You should be out of commission for a week while you heal."

Will looked surprised. "Only a week?"

The nurse smiled sweetly. "It was only a minor fracture in the toughest part of your spine, therefore it won't take long to heal. I going to give you some sleeping medicine now."

She then walked over to the cabinets along the walls and pulled out some medicine. It was the liquid type, so Will choked it down, making a face.

"Okay," Will said, clicking his tongue to get rid of the taste. "I guess I'll be leaving then."

Will started to move, but the nurse and Tessa held him back.

"I don't think so, Mr. Herondale. I'm afraid you'll be staying for overnight observation."

Will narrowed his eyes at her. "If you haven't noticed, it is already morning. And I leave when I want to leave."

The nurse pressed her lips together in a tight smile. "I'm afraid not."

Will crossed his arms stubbornly and pouted.

"Thank you," Tessa said, who hasn't said anything since the muse walked in. "And I apologize for Will's behavior. He skipped his afternoon nap today," she teased, smirking at Will.

The nurse smiled and nodded her head. "I know what you mean. I have a stubborn one like him at home."

"Oh, and how old is he?" Tessa conversed politely.

The nurse grinned. "He's five, and he's going through his terrible two' s a little late."

"Hear that, Will?" Tessa asked. "You're acting like a five-year-old."

Will glared at her. "Am not! Can you show a little sympathy to a boy with a boo-boo!"

Will realized her sounded whiny and cleared his throat. "I mean a man with a manly injury," he said in an incredibly low and unnecessary voice.

Tessa rolled her eyes and turned back to the nurse. "Thank you, again. We really appreciate it."

The nurse nodded in a polite way. "I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on him?"

Tessa nodded and shook her hand. The nurse left, and it was just the two of them.

Tessa sighed and walked back over to her chair to sit down.

"Tess," Will said, patting the space beside him in his bed.

She stood up and walked over to him, crawling in beside him. "Thank you. Those plastic chairs are very uncomfortable."

Will put his arm across her shoulders to make himself more comfortable. He rested his head in the crook of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Even though he was probably only doing this because his medicine was kicking in, Tessa couldn't help but feel happy. The way the warm skin of his face rubbed against the cool skin of her neck made her heart do the Macarena.

"Why are you still here? You don't have to wait with me," Will muttered, his deep voice vibrating Tessa's insides.

"Oh course I do," she said, playing with Will's hand that wasn't behind her.

"Why?" Will said, yawning a bit.

_Because I love you_, she thought as his breath slowed in the state of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I am so sorry this update is late. I've been busy with volleyball games, the Blood of Olympus, the French horn, theatre class, and NaNoWriMo (which is a one-month writing challenge which allows you to write a novel in 30 days and get it published if you complete it by the end of November).<strong>

** I've had a lot on my plate lately, but this story is my most popular, so I will try to do what I can to update it.**

** I will not update so often in November because I will be writing a novel.**

**Just thought I'd give you a heads up!**

**And I'm so so sorry about this short chapter! I will update more if they are shorter because it's easier for me!**

**Review please! I love reading them, they make my day! Thanks, bye! XOXO**

**-1FanGirlGeek**


	7. Chapter 7

Will awoke, his head laying in the comfort of Tessa's neck. His first thought was, how did this happen? The his next thought was, who cares? Enjoy the moment while it lasts.

He exhaled, content. He just wished every night was like this; he'd never slept so sound as he did in warmth of the crook in Tessa's neck.

Will went deep into thought, thinking about his future he could have with Tessa, their brilliant and stubborn children they would have, the kisses they would share...

Will almost jumped out of his skin when Tessa stirred beneath him. She yawned and stretched, leaving Will no other choice then to withdraw himself and settle in beside her. I guess the moment didn't last long enough.

"Good morning, William," she said.

"Good morning," he said back simply.

"How are you feeling?" she asks, knitting her eyebrows together in concern.

Will felt his heart pinch. She cared about him. Of course she does, stupid, he thought to himself. She's your best friend.

"I'm quite alright. I don't see why the nurse had to wait till morning to release me," Will answered, obtuse.

Tessa rolled her eyes and stood up, making Will's feelings fall. She grabbed the empty paper cup next to the bed. "I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want any?"

Will nodded. "Black. Like my soul."

Tessa only shook her head. "Hey, don't beat yourself up even more than you already have," she made a gesture towards his back. "Cream and sugar?"

Will grinned. "You know how I like it."

Then Tessa left. Not long after that, the nurse from earlier knocked on his door and came in, staring at her clipboard.

"Good morning, Mr. Herondale," she said, looking up from her writing. she glanced around the room and frowned. "Where is the nice one?"

"Right here," Will said smirking.

The nurse made a face like she tasted something sour. "I mean the pretty girl. The one with the grey eyes. Your girlfriend?"

Will's smirk wavered. If only she was my girlfriend, he thought. Boy, he couldn't wait until the day he got the pleasure of calling her his girlfriend. But Tessa wasn't here, was she? It wouldn't hurt to say she was his girlfriend, like the nurse said. Plus, it would be a lot easier than explaining their real history.

"Yes," Will said with pride, grinning. "My girlfriend."

Little did Will know, though, that Tessa was just right outside of the door, hanging on to every word.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! This is just a little chapter I had time to write, so it isn't the regular 1,000 word or so length. I'll post the next full chapter by at least Saturday! Thank you for putting up with me and my bipolar updates!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Girlfriend? Tessa gasped. Why would Will say that? Did he mean it? Tessa's heart rate was at 100 beats per minute, her head spinning.

How exactly does Will feel about her? If he likes her, should Tessa say something? No, that isn't like her. Plus, if it turns out wrong, it would be awkward. She loves Will, she really does, but she would rather be just his friend then lose him forever to some stupid break up.

But what is Tessa supposed to do? She can't just let it pass without being noticed. She continued to listen to their conversation.

The nurse started to talk but it was a mumble. Tessa leaned closer to the door. She accidentally tripped on her other foot, being her clumsy self, and fell right on the door, causing it to burst open.

The scene would have look comical in any other situation. There was Tessa, red-faced and on the floor with two coffee cups in her hands, the nurse, looking pleased yet startled to see her, then lastly there was Will, who looked like he just shit himself. His face went milk-white, his blue eyes popping out of his head.

"My, my! Are you ok, dear?" the nurse asked.

Tessa swallowed and carefully got up, her face burning. She awkwardly walked over to Will, averting his eyes, and handed him his coffee.

"Here," she said quietly.

"Tessa," Will started to say.

"I, uh, have to, uh, use the restroom," Tessa sputtered quickly, struggling to find an excuse.

"Tessa," Will tried again, hoping to explain. _She had heard everything, hadn't she?_ Will thought. _By the angel!_

"I'll be right back," Tessa mumbled, still not looking up. She turned on her heel and ran out of the door, leaving a dead empty feeling in Wills chest.

Would she understand? Would she talk to him? Will she forgive him? _But I did nothing wrong_, he told himself. Unless she took it to heart because...

Will's jaw dropped as he finally understood what has happened lately. He grabbed the edge of the side table and stood, against the nurse's protests.

"Sir! You need rest! Sit down!" She tried to hold him back.

Will yanked her hands off of his shoulders and ran to the door, despite the splitting pain in his back. "Not now!" he called back. "I need Tessa!" and he said quieter to himself, "Tessa needs me."

* * *

><p>Will dodged doctors and wheelchairs and medicinetools racks. He was determined, and he wouldn't stop until he got to her.

He ran to the restrooms, looking around him for the signs. The signs that told him if this were the right thing to do-he was risking everything. He knew he needed to set things straight. He wouldn't rest until he did.

Will finally found the nearest restrooms, seeing Tessa's brown head round a corner I front of him. "Tessa!" he called out to her.

He finally reached the turn, finding Tessa at last. But she was not alone. Standing next to Tessa, holding her shoulders steady, was the person Will wanted the least to see: Daniel.

* * *

><p>Tessa stormed out of Will's room, the embarrassment too much for her. Will couldn't of meant what he said. If he did, he wouldn't of looked so shocked and dreadful. Hot tears started to slide down her cheeks as she quickly walked to the restrooms.<p>

She was too deep in her thoughts to not see the person in front of her. She ran into the solid form, but before she could take too much of the impact, the person grabbed her shoulders to steady her. Tessa looked up to apologize and was met with a familiar face.

"Daniel." she groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if Will was alright," he lied.

"Ok, I'm going to give you one more chance to tell the truth. Why are you here?" Tessa folded her arms.

Daniel scratched the back of his neck. "I came to talk to you. I knew you'd be here. You wouldn't leave Will's side."

Tessa stared down at her shoes, her chest caving. He was right; she never has or never will leave her best friends side. But were they still best friends? So much has happened lately with the drama, the fights, the injuries. Were they still friends, especially after that last heart-breaking scene Just a minute ago.

"Well then you can leave, because I don't want to talk," Tessa said stubbornly.

Daniel sighed. "C'mon Tess. I-"

"Don't call me that!" Tessa hissed. She backed away from him. "Just stay away from me!"

"Yeah, back off," a deeper voice said from behind Tessa. She whirled around to see her knight in shining armor standing there in his oh-so-valiant dressing gown.

Will walked up to them and put his hand on Tessa's back, right between the shoulder blades. A shiver ran up her spine; his hand fit perfectly between her shoulder blades.

Daniel glared. "Herondale. Of course your here. Now back away from her."

If looks could kill, Daniel would have been dead 17 times now. "No way in Hell am I going to do that. You'd have to kill me first to get to her."

Daniel cracked his knuckles. "I thought you'd be smart enough to know that you are injured and cannot beat me. But I was wrong-you're still a stupid jackass."

Will's fists clenched and he would have torn Daniel's face off if it wasn't for Tessa. She put her hands on his chest, trying to calm him down.

"Will, please don't do this. Don't get yourself even more hurt. Please. Just stop the recklessness."

Will shook his head, his eyes not leaving Daniel's face. "No, Tessa. I have to do this. I have to protect you."

"Will. Will, look at me." Tessa grabbed his chin and turned his face towards hers. "You have nothing to prove. Don't get into a fight. Please. Because guess what? I have to protect you too."

Will's tense body beneath her fingers softened a bit as he looked into her eyes.

"Please," Tessa whispered, leaning her head against his chin.

Will sighed in defeat. He turned to glare at Daniel. "This isn't over," Will stated, his voice dangerously low.

Daniel laughed. "Of course it isn't. Not until Tessa is mine again." He turned his attention to Tessa, staring her coldly in the eyes. "If I can't have you, then I'll make sure no one can! I love you, Tessa Gray, and I wont stop until you return my feelings!"

Then he turned away and walked towards the exit, setting an eerie feeling over the hallway. The whole event was rather dramatic.

Will wrapped his arms around Tessa and held her closely. "Tess, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for being reckless, and selfish, and impulsive. I'm also sorry about what happened back there, but I'm not that sorry. I just have to know-"

"Shh," Tessa said, pulling away. "It's okay. We don't have to talk about that now."

"But-"

"Just drop it," Tessa ordered.

_I need to know if you feel the same way._ Will finished his sentence in his head, since what a Tessa just said urged him to keep it inside. _I guess love can wait..._

"No come on," Tessa said. "Cecily is on her way to pick us up. And, our coffee is getting cold."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't really like this chapter that much, but here it is! Let me know what you think!<strong>

**-1FanGirlGeek**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so I finished my first official novel! Yay! Anyways, I'm back with more Wessa for you ;)**

**So, all of my reviews are asking me this one question: Is Jem just going to be a major character?**

**As much as I love Jem and want him to be a main character, I cannot find room in my plot for him. I am working on bringing him into the big picture, but you guys will have to be patient.**

**Speaking of patients, thank you all for dealing with my crappy update times and giving me good feedback. You all's comments and reviews make my day!**

**Now without further ado, I give you chapter 9.**

Tessa was back in her room, after showering the hospital germs off. She sat on her bed, listening to the radio, when suddenly, Joan Jett's _I hate myself for loving_ you came on.

I t_hink of you ev'ry night and day_

_You took my heart then you took my pride away_

_I hate myself for loving you_

_Can't break free from the things that you do_

_I wanna walk but I run back to you_

_That's why I hate myself for loving you_

Tessa sighed, flipping through to another station in hopes to find one that didn't read her heart. She was getting annoyed with herself; you knew you had problems when all of the songs on the radio described your feelings. (A/N then I have a lot of problems lol.)

She was so confused. Will acted like he didn't love her or need her back in his room, but then a rescues her and hold her like he would break without her.

Her phone suddenly buzzed, snapping Tessa out of her thoughts. She picked up the phone to see Will's smiling face. Her heart instantly jumped, and she hated herself for it.

"Hey," she answered softly.

"Hello," he replies.

"What's up?"

"Ummmm," Will said, sounding guilty.

"William Owen Herondale, what did you do!?" Tessa said firmly into the phone, his procrastination setting her nerves on edge.

Will started to laugh nervously. "Uh, it's actually a really funny story. You see, I uh, was at the park with Jem, and we were playing hide and go seek..."

"And..." Tessa said, urging him to continue.

"I, uh, lost him."

Tessa didn't know whether to groan, or to chuckle. Groan, because she was annoyed, or chuckle because Will is terrible at hide and go seek.

"I'll be right there," she said as she hung up.

She skipped down the stairs, glad to have a reason to be out of the clutches of the serenading love songs. Her mother was sitting on the couch when Tessa walked by with her coat, and she immediately stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Tessa turned around slowly, regretting not going through the back door instead of the front one.

"The park. Will got himself into a little situation and needs my help."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Well Will is going to have to get himself out of this situation."

It was Tessa's turn to raise her eyebrows. "What?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Sweetie, your father and I are starting to feel like your spending to much time with Will."

Tessa crossed her arms stubbornly. "He's my best friend." Then Tessa remembered the last one on one conversation she's had with her mother. "He's being really supportive and comforting about Me and Daniel's break up."

Elizabeth sat down and patted the seat next to her. "Sit down for a minute. I want to have a talk with you."

Tessa relented and sat down next to her mother. "What is it?"

Elizabeth smiled sadly at her. "Is your break up with Daniel the real reason you aren't at home? That surely wouldn't explain why you are at Will's every beg and call."

Tessa sighed. Her mother was smart, and she was very skilled at reading emotions. What was the point in lying to her, anyways? Why not just tell her the truth? S. Tessa gave in, and she spilled the beans.

"Because I am in love," she said. "I'm in love with my best friend."

Elizabeth's smile didn't faulter. "Thank you for telling me the truth. You know I can tell if your lying, don't you?"

Tessa nodded numbly.

"Sweatheart, I hope you know what your doing, because he will snap your heart into two," Elizabeth said, her smile replaced with a serious expression.

Tessa immediately turned defensive. "I do know what I'm doing, and I wish you'd give him a little credit."

Elizabeth shrugged a little. "Alrighty, then. I trust you."

"Thank you," Tessa said, giving her mother a little hug before she stood up to leave the house.

She drove quickly to the park, thinking about all of the places that Jem could possibly be. She mentally face palmed at he thought of Will losing him.

When she pulled into the crisp grass field, Will was waiting for her, pacing back and forth.

"Tessa! Your here!" Will said, stopping his pacing to take a minute to take in her presence.

"Yeah. Have you found him?"

Will gave her a sarcastic look. "Yes, I'm pacing nervously because Jem is just warming up the car!"

Tessa put her hands up in surrender. "Woah, woah. Theres no need to get fussy. Did you try calling him?"

Will sighed in frustration. "No. Whenever we play hide and go seek, it's a rule we have to turn off our phones so we can't cheat."

Tessa huffed. "Well, that's stupid. Then again, you both are 17 year olds playing hide and go seek in the park like a child."

Will smirked. "Says the girl who once attacked me because I picked up her book."

"That was different," Tessa protested.

Will crossed his muscular arms, raising his eyebrows. "How so?"

"Because we actually were children then, and I didn't know you then," Tessa answered.

Wilk rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's find Jem."

Tessa agreed, following him through the peaceful and hazardous park.

Will had to admit something-He really didn't lose Jem. He just needed an excuse to get Tessa alone to ask her a very important question.

He felt that now was a perfect time, with the air so fresh and her smile so pure.

"Does Jem have anywhere that he usually hides?" Tessa asks, her big eyes wandering carefully among the park.

Will almost laughed at her worry. "No, and Jem just texted saying that his mother came and got him."

"Oh," Tessa says, sounding disappointed. "Then I guess I should go home."

She turned back around towards her car, but Will stepped in front of her path. "No. I mean, would if you and I did something? Do you want to go on a walk with me? It's such an pretty day."

"Um, sure," Tessa says slowly, cautiously. Will was never this jumpy, and it made her nervous.

They walked for a while in silence, Will trying to find the right time to bring it up.

His opportunity came as they came close to the pond, surrounded by the Weeping Willow trees and pink blossoms. Tessa sighed. "It's so beautiful."

Will stared at her, watching her gaze wistfully at the scenery. "Your beautiful," he said, drawing closer to her.

Tessa turned her head to him, blush coloring her cheeks. "Will-"

She was suddenly cut off by the murderous scream of the prey of a duck. Will jumped, having seen the little white duck that waddled up to the path. Tessa laughed as Will cowered.

"Will, look how cute it is!" Tessa cooed.

Will looked at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Are you crazy! It's a beast, Tess. A bloody thirsty beast!"

Tessa giggled. "Will, there is nothing to be afraid of!"

Will shook with fear, walking away slowly. "I am not afraid!" Will claimed.

The duck quacked and Will shrieked, jumping back. Tessa chuckled, walking away from the duck and calmly grabbing Will by the hand.

"C'mon. I think it's about your bedtime, don't you think?"

Will frowned. "No! I'm a big boy!"

Tessa rolled her eyes. "One with an unreasonable fear of ducks," she muttered under her breath.

They reached their cars, giving each other a little goodbye hug before driving away, only to meet back up again when they got home.

That night, Tessa's parents went to a dinner conference and Will's was still out of town. So, they piled onto Will's couch and had a movie night.

After begging and begging, Will finally relented into watching the film of Tessa's request :The Notebook

"I thought you despised Nicholas Sparks?" Will asked, situating himself on the couch with his popcorn.

Tessa sighed. "Will, how many times do I have to explain? I don't despise him, I just prefer Charles Dickens. Sparks is a fairly brilliant writer, with a talent for creating romantic scenes."

Will groaned, pretending to hate lovey-dovey stuff when he really did enjoy Nicholas Sparks's work.

They turned off the lights, the first scene appearing on the screen. Tessa clapped excitedly, even though she already seen the movie about a million times.

When the handsome Noah Calhoun walked into the plot, Tessa sighed wistfully. "Ryan Gosling in this film is... Oh my god!" she squealed.

Will put a hand to his heart. "Oh, I see how it is."

Tessa's smile dropped as she looked over at Will. "Aw, don't be that way. I guess you're...Oh my god, too."

Will glared playfully at her, but inside it really stung. "You guess?"

Tessa rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to say? That your totally hot?"

Tessa practically had to force herself not to blush as he winked at her. "That sounds better," he said, satisfied.

Tessa folded her arms, pretending to be annoyed. She hated to pretend when it came to her feelings, and if she wasn't so shy Will would already know how she really felt.

"Shh, the movie," Tessa said pointing, trying to distract from the red color in her cheeks.

They sat through the rest of the movie, Tessa unintentionally cuddling up against Will. He insisted, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Tess?" he said, the purr of Tessa's breaths encouraging him to continue talking.

"Hmm?" she murmured, dazed with sleepiness.

Will took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to admit. "Please don't freak out or run away when I tell you this, because I like you, like _really_ like you." He paused, which he realized was a big mistake. He started regretting his decision to confess, but there was no turning back now. So, he let himself ramble, and hoped Tessa wouldn't hate him for it.

"I don't just like you, Tess. I love you. The way you love books, the way you blush when you get nervous, the way you bit your lip when your uncomfortable, the way your gray eyes glance at me make my heart jump up and down. I'm in love with you, and I hope you feel the same way," he claimed, taking a deep breath. He felt one thousand times lighter, and it felt good.

He waited calmly for her response, his heart dropping when he didn't hear one. "Tessa?" He turned her over to see that her eyes were peacefully closed, her breathing even.

Will sighed, running a hand through his hair. At least he'll be prepared for next time.

"That was sad, big brother," came a soft, high voice. Will's head snapped up to see Cecily at the top of the stairwell, smiling.

Will huffed. "I know," he admitted. His declaration of love wasn't as bold and grand as he had hoped, even if she was asleep. He would have to write it down first, he decided. He would have to write a letter to express his thoughts better.

"Is that popcorn?" asked Cecily running down the stairs. Will pulled the bucket out of her reach, the pieces inside moving violently. One piece fell out, landing soundlessly on Tessa's head. Will smiled remembering the day when both of their heads was covered in popcorn.

"Make you own," Will said. "This is our snack."

Will smiled to himself, liking the sound of _our_. The memories and past that Will and Tessa shared, all having popcorn in common. He guessed the popped corn kernels really was their snack.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Today I'm going to start off with my reviews, because I got so many great reviews from guests that I can't reply to.**

**cpsuay: Thank you, I overjoyed that you like my story! Don't worry, I need to put these characters through a lot more drama before the story ends.**

**Pheobe Cagla: What country do you live in? Yes, please excuse my spelling and grammar mistakes, I often get in a hurry trying to post for my readers. Reading the last part of your review brought tears to my eyes, because no one has ever written me something that kind and heartfelt. Obviously you haven't read a lot of fanfics if you think mines the best lol.**

**Okay, now on to chapter 10! *Applause***

The next morning, Tessa woke up in her bed, which was weird because she never remembered walking home last night. She ran her hands through her hair, memories of last night slowly coming to her. When she fully remembered, she face-palmed. She had fallen asleep on Will!

Tessa reached for her phone on the bedside table, finding a white envelope there instead. The note said,

_Tessa,_

_I carried you home last night after the movie ended (and you started drooling on my lap). If you want your phone back, I guess you'll have to come over and spend another afternoon with the 'Oh my god' dude._

_-Will_

Tessa groaned and blushed about the drool, but she giggled at his description of himself. Tessa had to admit, though. As soon as she read, "Oh my god," she immediately thought of Ryan Gosling in The Notebook.

She got out of her bed, much to her body's protest, and started towards the kitchen. Her parents were still in bed, tired from the late night they had, Tessa guessed. She walked to the refrigerator and grabbed some milk and cereal, eating the bowl she made at she got ready to see the 'Oh my god' dude.

She quickly ran a brush through her hair, taking a bite of Fruity Pebbles in between tangles. Next she waved the little mascara wand on her lashes, deciding that she didn't want to scare Will away. She pulled on some jeans and a _Keep Calm and Read A Book_ shirt.

She had to remind herself to walk as she made her way towards the door, leaving the house soundless and content.

Will waited for her,leaned against his car in the driveway like he would on a regular school morning, except it was a Sunday.

"Did you get my letter?" he asked, smirking slightly.

Tessa instinctively wiped the corners of her mouth, remembering the drool. "Yeah," she said.

Will looked satisfied. "It's good to know that you get my letters," he said mysteriously. "Very good."

Tessa gave him a weird look, wondering what that could mean. "Can I have my phone, or not?"

Will dug her phone out of his pants pockets waving it in front of her like a cat and a toy. "You mean this? Nah. I think I'm going to hold on to it until the end of the day."

"So, you're forcing me to spend the day with you?" Tessa asks with big innocent eyes. "Why can't you just give me my phone back?" She puckered a pouty lip.

Will covered his eyes, still smirking. "Don't give me that crap, Tess. You know I can't resist it."

Tessa smiled successfully. "I know," she said.

Will sighed. "Look, you are going to come to the bookstore with me, or you don't get your phone back."

Tessa's interest enlarged, her ears perking up. "Bookstore! Why didn't you say so?"

She ran over to his car, practically leaping into the shotgun seat. Will smirked, "I should have just started with, 'let's go to the bookstore.'"

Tessa laughed, excitement filling her as Will backed out of his driveway. "Yeah, you should have."

Will's personality revealed itself a lot in his driving. He controlled the wheel like the way he was: wild and dangerous. Tessa didn't care about her whiplash, for once, because she would be happily buying new books soon.

That's when Tessa remembered that she forgot her purse. "Wait, I forgot my money."

Will waved off her worry. "It's on me."

Tessa didn't know where she found the courage, or if she was just giddy with the idea of new books, but she leaned over and planted a kiss on Will's cheek.

He was shocked, his eyes widening I surprise as a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

"Thank you," said Tessa, awkwardly drawing away.

For the first time in forever,** (A/N lol desired Frozen moment there. I'm sorry, I had to!)** Tessa heard Will stumble awkwardly.

"Uh, thank you," he said, flustered.

Tessa put a mock hand to her heart. "Did I just hear Will Herondale fail at forming a coherently clever and witty sentence?"

Will cleared his throat, quickly recovering from his fumble with a startling smile. "You dazzle me," he said confidently.

Tessa rolled her eyes. "I dazzle you?"

Will smirked. "Yes, yes I do."

Tessa looked at him, confused. "Huh?"

Will grinned like a boss. "Reverse psychology. Get on my level."

Tessa was about to reply when Will came to a four-way stop, last. He continued to drive, as well did the car on the left. "It's a four-way stop!"

Will shrugged. "So?"

Tessa threw up her hands, covering her eyes so she couldn't see the hazard about to happen. "So stop!" she screamed.

Will slammed on his brakes, looking at Tessa with a bewildered expression. "What was that?"

Tessa breathed in deep breaths, putting her hand to her necklace for comfort. "What was that?" she shouted. "That was," she took a deep breath, composing herself. "That was common sense. Get on my level."

Will whistled. "Wow, wasn't expecting that comeback. Look, we're here."

They were I deed there, and Will parked next to the curb. Tessa's near-death experience forgotten now that she was in the presence of fresh new paper with fresh new words she hasn't read yet.

They walked inside, Tessa taking a deep breath of her favorite scent: new books.

"Are we competing again today?" Will asked, taking a good look of the many shelves.

Tessa grinned. "Of course. I like beating you."

Will rolled his eyes. "So you beat me last time. Let it go **(A/N man, I am on a roll!**)" Will sighed. "What are we going to look for this time."

Tessa thought for a moment. "A Jane Austen box set," she announced.

Will furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

Tessa shrugged. "Because my vile and immature sold mine for gambling money. Are you ready?"

Will nodded. "Same rules as last time. No hitting, running, shoving, pushing or biting. You can not follow me or work with me, and whoever finds the box set first wins!"

Tessa nodded back, verifying that his rules were correct. "What will be the prize today?"

Will's eyes lit up with a mischievous light. "Well, if you win, you have to give me a kiss," he said, smiling successfully when Tessa blushed. "And if I win, you have to let me kiss you."

"That's no fair!" Tessa protested. "You win whether you so or not!"

Will winked at her. "Exactly."

Tessa started to argue with his decision, but he shouted, 'go' and too, of down the aisles before she could say anything. Tessa sighed, shaking her head in annoyance as she began down the aisles.

**(A/N this next part is a section, modified to meet the context of this story, from my Wessa one-shot, A Walk to the Bookstore. I was really pleased with the turnout and my reviews, so I thought I could use it here.)**

She walked through the isles, losing Will in one of them. She chose that box set for a reason, and that reason being that she knew exactly where it was. She found it in less than a minute, waiting by the shelf for Will to claim he victory. After a minute when Will didn't show up, she decided to sit down and read a book while she waited. Her eyes caught _A Tale of Two Cities_, and she took it, opening it to the first page.

About a minute after Tessa ventured off to find somewhere comfy to read, Will came to the Jane Austen's box sets. Tessa wasn't there, which was weird because Will knew she would beat him to it first. He knew, so he chose the prizes that worked to his advantage.

He walked up to the Dickens shelf, thinking that she would be there, as _A Tale of Two Cities_ was her favorite.

Sure enough, there she was, sitting down in an armchair by the shelf with a copy of her favorite book in her hands. Will let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He was about to walk over to her when he saw that she was not alone.

Tessa curled her legs up beneath her, losing herself in the despair of Sydney's heart. She would have stayed like that forever if she didn't hear a deep voice. Fished out of the book, she looked up to find a man she had never seen before. He smiled a her, siting himself down in the chair across from Tessa. "Hello there," he said, taking her hand in his. "Might I say, you are a fine young woman." He bent down and kissed her hand. Tessa pulled her hand away from his grasp in disgust, looking dreadfully upon the middle-aged, aftershave-covered, cracked-lipped, man. She was thinking about where Will could be.

"I have a car sitting out front," the man continues,"what do you say we get out of here."

Tessa, absolutely disgusted said,"What make you think I would go with you? No."

The smile was wiped off of his face. "I was not asking for your permission."

Will watched, enraged, as this man was touching Tessa. He kissed her hands, ran his hands along her arms, held her cheek. Tessa withered from his touch, kicking and fighting him off. He crossed the line when his hands slowly moved downwards from her neck.

Will stormed up to the man, took hold of his collar, and punched him in the face. The man fell to the floor, looking shocked and terrified at the same time. Will jumped on the man, beating the life out of him. When his face, and Will's fists were covered in blood, Will stood up and spat on him. "Touch her again, and I kill you!" The man scrambled up and ran out the door.

Tessa had watched as Will beat the man to a pulp, thinking that she liked this place and didn't want to be banded from it. After Will threatened him, he ran over to Tessa, holding her face in his hands and searching her for injuries. "Tess, I'm so sorry. By the Angel, I'm sorry. Did he hurt you?"

Tessa shook her head sniffling,"I'm quite alright," she said. Will took her in his arms, stroking her hair and back, murmuring how sorry he was. Tessa was shocked by this immediate and instinctive affection, for where had the awkward sexual tension between them go?

"I'm never letting you out of my sight," he declared,"never!"

Tessa pulled back from the embrace, lightly combing his hair out of his face. "I'm okay," she said. "And... I won," she claimed, pulling the box out from behind her back.

Will still looked slightly murderous, but he calmed as he remembered the award for winning.

Will grinned, tapping his lips. "Come on. Step right up and claim your prize."

Tessa rolled her eyes, holding back a giggle. Will closed his eyes in pleasure puckering his lips. Tessa leaned in, Will's nerves jumping on edge.

_This is it_, he thought. _This is what I have waited for my whole life._

Tessa sweetly planted a soft kiss on his cheek, laughing when she saw the pure disappointment on Will's face. "That's no fair!" he whined. "You agreed, a kiss on the lips."

Tessa put her hands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I didn't agree to anything."

Will pouted, knowing that she was right. Then his spirits lifted, thinking about the small space between them.

"I will have my kiss, Tessa Gray! I will get it if it's the last thing I do!"

Tessa giggled, thinking he was joking. She was surprised when he actually lunged for her, lips puckered. Tessa playfully darted away, Will on her tail.

They ran out of the bookstore, down the block and around the shopping area. They ran around the crowds of people, doing weekend shopping trips in the outlet mall. It was in the food court when Will caught up to Tessa, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around. She dipped in his arms, like some fancy ballroom dance move. She laughed, catching her breath.

Will watched her lovingly in his arms, thinking that there was absolutely nothing that could be more beautiful than what he held in his arms. They caught their breaths, their chuckling dying down as they gazed into each other's eyes. Will swiftly bent, thinking that there was no way she could cheat him his time.

There faces were only centimeters away, both of their lips puckered wistfully when a voice came from above.

"This isn't Dancing with the Stars, slut bag. Or maybe it is, that would be the only explanation for why Will is holding you willingly in his arms."

Will cursed, praying to the Angel that he would stop being interrupted every time he tried to kiss Tessa. He stood up straight, bringing Tessa up with him, to see Jessamine's snobby face.

Tessa smiled sarcastically. "Wow. Slut bag. That's such a big improvement from the plain old, 'hore'. Congratulations, you discovered insults with more than one syllable."

Will couldn't hold back his snicker. Boy, was he proud to _almost_ have a girl like that.

Jessamine glared at Tessa. "Ha ha, nice try, but slut bag isn't the only one I know, bitch."

Tessa folded her arms. "Oh yeah? How many syllables was that last one?"

Jessamine paused, counting on her fingers as she mouthed the word. "Dammit!" she screamed in frustration.

"Hey, what's wrong, babe?" said Danny, coming up to Jessamine's side and wrapping an arm around her.** (A/N this idea with the Danny and Jessamine ship was so kindly and cleverly given to me by the amazing and wonderful Jillessa Heronstairs. You guys should check her stories out, they are awesome! ;) **

Tessa's eyes widened. "Danny?" she squeaked.

Danny looked over at her, smiling at her. "Hey, Tess."

"Don't call her that," Will growled, stepping in front of Tessa.

Danny held his hands up. "Whoa, there. No harm here. Jessie and I were just doing some shopping, weren't we babe?"

He bent down and kissed her on the lips passionately, right in front of Will and Tessa.

Jessamine grabbed the back of his neck, shoving her tongue down his throat. Tessa and Will winced, walking away.

"That was a little much," said Tessa, wrinkling her nose. "It's not working if he's trying to make me jealous."

Will glared straight ahead as they walked, envisioning that he was burning holes through Danny's head with his laser vision. "He's totally trying to make you jealous."

Suddenly, Tessa's phone went off in Will's pocket. Tessa asked Will to give it to her, but he was too busy in his own world, a world full of burnt Danny heads.

Tessa sighed, making a quick decision to get her phone herself. She reached a hand into his pocket, feeling around for her phone.

Will, realizing what she was doing, smacked her hand. "What are you looking for?" he accused.

Tessa stared at him with blank eyes. "My phone. You were distracted and wouldn't give it to me."

Will now felt the vibration in his pocket. He reached in there, sighing in relief when he found the little plastic square packet at the bottom. Now that would've been embarrassing.

He gave her her phone with a poker face. She looked over the text she received, muttering a curse. "My mom is at a little boutique over there," Tessa said, pointing. "She's asking me to meet her there for a Mother Daughter Day."

Will nodded, understanding. "Do you want me to walk you?"

Tessa shook her head. "My mom thinks I have spent to much time with you and not enough time with her. If she sees that I've been with you, she'll just get mad and jealous."

Will looked at his shoes, hurt. "Your mom doesn't like me?"

Tessa's heart dropped. "No, my mom adores you, but she just...um..."

Will looked up a smile on his face. "Nah, I'm just playing. Have fun. Buy something tight." he said, winking at her.

Tessa rolled her eyes. "You bet your virginity I will," she said, thinking that there is no way she would ever buy anything like that, or where that stuff in front of extremely hormonal Will.

Will smiled smugly. "That's a bet I'm willing to make," he said seductively.

Tessa blushed, smacking his arm. "William Herondale, how dare you!"

"How dare you?" said Will. "Teasing me like that! I'm a teenage boy, Tessa."

Tessa shrugged, finding it fun to mess with him. "I don't know. Sometimes I forget that my gay friend, who pampers himself and his hair to perfection, is a boy."

Will looked utterly shocked, putting a protective hand to his hair. "Now your crossing the line."

Tessa giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"In Hell," Will fired back, turning away dramatically.

Tessa started laughing so hard, she crumbled to her knees. Magnus Bane, one of her good friends at school would be jealous if he saw that exit Will made.

**Wow, that is the longest Wessa chapter I have ever written. I hope you enjoyed! Also, please check out my new story _Violet Blue_. I just have the Prologue uploaded, so it may seem crappy, but I swear it will get better! Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**-1FanGirlGeek**


End file.
